Reality Time
by OnlyWhenYou'reNotLooking
Summary: Fifteen years stuck in a fantasy world, now its time for Finn to face reality.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. This is all I see as I wake up from my prolonged dream.

I remember going to school and having to turn back to drop my dog off at home; he had a terrible habit of following me to class. I remember the sky being blue and the grass being green, but most importantly, I remember that truck that had struck me. And now I awaken in this hospital bed, not a kid anymore, but a man. What happened to me? I was a child when I came here and now I'm an adult; an adult who has no idea how life is supposed to work.

The whole accident felt like a dream to me, like my life wasn't real and I was this kid living in a made-up land, with my dog, Jake. The world that I created in my mind while I was sleeping felt so real, full of vampires, people made of candy and mutated zombie people, along with other things I had come up with. I had lived in my mind so much more than I had lived in reality that I'd started to believe the land of Ooo was my real home and the accident was a dream instead.

Now here I am with my dog, Jake, sat by my side; it makes me wonder how he lived this long. I call his name, "Jake!" and he stares at me for a while before he jumps up and lands in my lap. He sits up on his back legs and starts licking my face. I laugh a little, petting him as a lady with strawberry blonde hair walks into my room. She stares at me for a moment, probably surprised that I'm awake. "Princess Bubblegum?" I ask, after this weird sensation of deja vu passes over me, maybe Ooo really does exist, maybe I'm just living in reality version instead of the fantasy version.

She continues to stare at me, a funny expression on her face, before laughing softly and shaking her head. "I wouldn't call myself a princess, but my last name is Bubblegum, Bonnibel Bubblegum and I'm your doctor. Nice to finally see you awake after all these years Finn." She fussed around me, explaining that she was checking my vitals.

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask, afraid of her answer.

"Almost fifteen years, your parents refused to take you off life support, they thought you had a chance of coming out of it. I guess they were right."

"W-what happened to them?" I whisper, a terrible feeling growing in my gut.

"They passed away, they missed you so much, that they died of a broken heart... You've been here so long... They had just enough funds to keep you alive just a little after they passed away. Technically, you're supposed to be taken off next week." She drones on and I zone out, feeling a cocktail of emotions. Sadness, happiness, confusion; every emotion imaginable really, especially loneliness.

I know I should be sad that my parents are dead, but I just can't be. In that fantasy world that I spent a majority of my life, they weren't there, fragments of them appeared but for the most part they were non-existent. Now I only have Jake, nothing but Jake. What am I supposed to do when I finally get released?

I guess I'm just going to have to wait and find out.

**A/N: This is my first time writing anything on here, so please review and tell me what you think. Also have to thank a friend of mine for helping me with editing and formating, BreakfastAtAriz. Shes really cool and mostly writes Jori stuff. So if you're into that sort of stuff then check her out!**


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a few days now since I've woken up, and I still feel lost. There are a few people around here that I feel like I know, but at the same time I feel like I have absolutely no idea who anyone is.

There is this old woman, named Teresa, but everyone at the hospital called her grandma T. She reminds me so much of Tree Trunks, she likes to wear the color green, she makes Apple Pie for some of the patients, and she and Tree Trunks' voice is practically identical. She visited me yesterday, and told me that she used to visit me as much as she could. She said she would tell me the stories about her childhood; how she used to climb apple trees and try to pick the apples off. She explained that she would bake a pie for me and leave it on the bedside and when she came back later for the pie tin; it would be empty. We both knew it was Jake who ate, I mean it was impossible for me to.

Before she left, she gave me one of her homemade pies and said, "Bye Finn, I won't be visiting you again. My job is to visit comatose patients and others who suffer terminal illnesses. Now that you're awake, my job is done." She waves and slowly walks through the door with one final wave.

"Bye, TT..." Is all I can say as I watch her go, my heart slowly breaking as I feel I lost a key piece of Ooo.

I stare at the hospital ceiling feeling more depressed than ever. Even though it's a world I created when I was in a coma, Ooo still feels like home and I miss my home. I'm not ready for reality, I lived in my mind more than I lived life, how do they expect me to make it like this? I don't know what to do. Suddenly I'm ripped from my thoughts as a man in the hospital gown bursts right into my room.

I look up and shout, "Whoa man! What are you doing here? Who are you?"

He gazes at me for a few seconds and giggles quietly to himself, something about him seems so familiar, I can't put my finger on it... "I do anything to come see my bro! We do everything together!" He exclaims, giggling and prancing around in circles, then it hits me, Ice King.

"Dude, get out of here! Leave me alone!" I shout as Jake jumps up and growls at the crazy man.

"Oh C'mon, Finn! We're bros!" I groan and throw my head back against my pillow; This is the Ice King alright, at least I know where I dreamed him up from.

I silently prayed he would get bored and leave, but instead I lay in bed for hours, listening to him go on and on about the multiple girlfriends he has had, when I hear a voice come from the doorway.

"Simon, what are you doing out of your room? You know better than to interrupt the other patients."

"But Marcy!"

At that I look up again and meet eyes with the Vampire Queen herself, except she didn't seem like the girl who liked to have fun to me. She had on black scrubs and a lab coat, clipboard in hand. Her skin was a few shades lighter and her hair was black, but that was really the only resemblance between her and the Marceline I knew.

"I see you're awake. I am Simon's doctor, Marceline. Simon seems to have a fascination with you, sometimes I'll bring him in and he'll talk to you. There has been a few occasions when we'll both sing to you, but I usually do most of the singing."

"Why though?"

"I don't really know why he likes you-"

"No, I mean, why would you sing to me? You really didn't know me."

"Oh, that's simple, you kept Simon entertained and you really didn't have family around, so I tried giving you as much support as I could."

"Oh, um, thanks."

"Don't mention it, and I mean, DON'T! Bonnie finds out that I messed with one of her patients, she'll have a cow." Marceline laughs and grabs Simon's arm before leading him out.

"See ya later, Finn!" They both shout before disappearing entirely from sight.

I go back to staring at the ceiling as doctor Bubblegum comes in to check on my vitals. I pay her no mind as she does, I don't really want to get too familiar with anyone since they have decided to release me in a few more days. Before I go, I want to know who LSP really is or Flame Princess, what about BMO or did I just make them up like I made up Ooo? Most importantly, where am I going to go?

**A/N: R&R! This story is pretty much writing itself, but I would appreciate some opinions so I can try and shape the plot more. I have no idea where I want to go with this, so review please!**


End file.
